Good Verses Evil
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Spike gets the chance to be human again only their are some drawbacks...He has to fight off a great evil and he won't remember his past in Sunnydale
1. Spike's Gift

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC  
  
~~~  
  
LONDON sometime in the 1880  
  
Clareece Jamison had been sitting on her porch waiting for her older brother William.  
  
William got home and looked into his kid sisters matching blue eyes.  
  
"Will," said Clareece, "I hear what Cecily Adams said to you last night and I'm sorry."  
  
"S'ok sis," said William, "I found myself a goddess."  
  
"Dose this goddess have a name," asked Clareece.  
  
"Her name is Drucilla," said William, "and she gave me something sis that I want to give you."  
  
"What Will," asked Clareece.  
  
"A new life," said William turning into his vamp face and biting his sister, "by the way my name is Spike now."  
  
~~~  
  
SUNNYDALE 2002  
  
Spike was sitting in the Summer's living room with Dawn listening to the radio.  
  
'AND NOW THE GIFT BY THE STEVEN CLAY EXPERIENCE'  
  
~Finish what you've started, boy  
  
And don't leave 'em sleepin'  
  
I've put out my call  
  
I've sewn all of my seeds  
  
Now it's time for the reapin'  
  
One-by-one watch them fall  
  
Deep in the night  
  
Hear me callin'  
  
Turn on the lights  
  
You're still fallin'  
  
I'm the dream you keep reliving  
  
Time's slippin' and it's taken toll  
  
I'm the gift that keeps on giving  
  
Feel my fire burning in your soul~  
  
The song ended as Spike turned off the radio.  
  
"Bit can't you listen to Britney Spears like normal kids your age," said Spike.  
  
"Britney is a little slut," said Dawn, "besides I'm far from normal."  
  
Just then Andrew walked in.  
  
"I'll take care of Dawn for you," said Andrew, "I have nothing better to do and besides Buffy probably wants to spend time with you."  
  
"Fine," said Spike, "later Bit."  
  
"Bye Spike," said Dawn, "oh Andrew I got the Steven Clay Experience's latest CD."  
  
"Help me," said Andrew as Spike laughed and walked out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
On Spike's way toward the cemetery something overtook him. There was a clap of thunder quickly followed by a flash of white light. Spike suddenly realized he was standing in a big white room.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I," said Spike.  
  
"Well William," said a man stepping in front of him, "your in heaven."  
  
"OK," said Spike, "but I'm a vampire wouldn't I go to."  
  
"Well," said the guy, "Just let me explained."  
  
"Sure," said Spike.  
  
"Well," said the man, "I'm Ed the head Angel around here and me and the boss have been watching you."  
  
"And," said Spike.  
  
"And," said Ed, "we want to give you a chance at a new life."  
  
"You mean be human," said Spike.  
  
"I'll send you back to Sunnydale for the rest of the night to say goodbye to your friends," said Ed, "at sunrise you'll be in your new life."  
  
"Tell me what my life is," said Spike.  
  
"Well," said Ed, "since this is a trial you will keep your strength for a bit since I'm sending you to fight Evil Vampire Caleb Morley in Port Charles."  
  
"Name sounds familiar," said Spike.  
  
"Should," said Ed, "he's Steven Clay and your sister Reece has been hanging around him."  
  
"Reece," said Spike, "if I succeed can she be human too."  
  
"We'll have to see," said Ed, "anyway you'll be going back as William Jamison English Major at PCU."  
  
"Cool," said Spike.  
  
"Except you won't remember Sunnydale or Reece being your sister," said Ed.  
  
"Could Reece still remember me," said Spike.  
  
"Depends how good a memory she has," said Ed, "Now this is goodbye."  
  
There was another flash and Spike was in the cemetery.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Spike says Goodbye to Sunnydale. 


	2. Goodbye Sunnydale, Goodbye Spike

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC  
  
Spike spotted Buffy in the distance fighting and stepped in to help her out.  
  
"Thanks Spike," said Buffy once the vamps she was fighting were dusted.  
  
"Don' mention it Buffy," said Spike.  
  
"Uh Oh," said Buffy, "something's up your not your normal self."  
  
"Well," said Spike, "the truth is I'm leaving Sunnydale and I came to say goodbye Slayer."  
  
"Is it me," said Buffy.  
  
"It's never you," said Spike, "I love you I just have to go."  
  
"How long," said Buffy.  
  
"A long time," said Spike, "I suggest you move on like you always do."  
  
"B-but," said Buffy, "I-I Love you."  
  
"I love you too," said Spike as he pulled in for a kiss.  
  
"I'll never forget you Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"I'll never forget you either Slayer," said Spike, "I just have to go say goodbye to Dawn and I'll be off."  
  
~~~  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER.  
  
"You can't go," said Dawn, "You can't."  
  
"I have to Bit," said Spike.  
  
"Is it because of my music taste," said Dawn, "I'll listen to Britney and Christina ANYTHING so you'll stay."  
  
"No Bit," said Spike, "I have to leave for other reasons."  
  
"NOT because of BUFFY," said Dawn.  
  
"I love your sister," said Spike, "because of the two of you I wish I didn't have to leave."  
  
"Then why go," said Dawn.  
  
"I have to Bit," said Spike, "I'm sorry."  
  
Spike left and headed toward the grave of someone special.  
  
~~~  
  
"Joyce," he said looking down at the grave, "you took me in when no one else would. I love your girls dearly and hate to hurt them so please make them understand that I HAD to go."  
  
The sun was about to rise and with the final words, "Remember me Buffy," Spike was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike found himself in a snow-covered park as the sun was rising. There were two people with him a man and woman both in their early twenties.  
  
"Will," said the man, "don't you agree that Marissa should get out."  
  
"He's exaggerating William," said the girl whose name William guessed was Marissa, "I mean Jamal's crazy Vampires AREN'T real."  
  
"Well," said William, "anything is possible."  
  
"So then Will," said Marissa, "will you and Jamal come to practice and PROVE it."  
  
"I'll do it,' said William, "After all what are friends for."  
  
"Fine," said Jamal, "I guess I'll back William up."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.  
  
William's Mistake 


	3. William's Mistake

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC (He is Steven NOW but will be CALEB later)  
  
At band practice.  
  
"Marissa," said a guy that William didn't know, "Steven will be so angry if he sees you brought Jamal AND William."  
  
"Chill Ricky," said Marissa, "I'll handle it."  
  
Just then a tall man came in who William guessed was the big bad himself followed by another guy and REECE.  
  
"MARISSA," said Steven, "how many times have I said no boyfriends."  
  
"Well William isn't my boyfriend," said Marissa.  
  
"Still," said Steven, "no one at rehearsal."  
  
"Steven," said Ricky, "It wont hurt if they listen."  
  
"Yeh," said William, "I mean you don't have anything to hide do you."  
  
"I think the girl's been spying boss," said Reece, "can I."  
  
"NO," said Steven, "I have nothing to hide either."  
  
"Really," said William, "because a little birdie says their may very well be VAMPIRES in Port Charles."  
  
"Is that so," said Steven looking at Jamal and then back at his band mates, "who was this birdie."  
  
"No one in particular," said William.  
  
"Well," said Steven turning into his vamp face, "your smart."  
  
"Don't hurt William Steven," said Reece, "after all he is my brother."  
  
~~~  
  
SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE.a few years after the turning of WILLIAM and CLAREECE JAMISON.  
  
"I thought this whole vampire thing would be fun," said Reece.  
  
"It is Reece dear," said Spike, "Isn't that right Dru."  
  
"Yes Spike," said Drucilla with her arms around him.  
  
"Hey," said Reece, "can I steak Darla huh."  
  
"Why would you want to steak me," said Darla, "we're family."  
  
"So I can have Angelus to myself," said Reece.  
  
"Not going to happen," said Angelus, "how about you find your own gang."  
  
"Spike can I," said Reece.  
  
"Oh fine," said Spike, "just watch your back."  
  
"I will," said Reece.  
  
~~~  
  
PORT CHARLES 2003  
  
Steven was still advancing toward William ignoring Reece's commands to stop. Suddenly the door swung open and a young blonde couple entered.  
  
"Leave him alone CALEB," the man said, "the party's over."  
  
"I believe the party's just beginning SLAYER," said Caleb.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	4. Rafe the Vampire Slayer

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC  
  
~~~  
  
"Leave him alone CALEB," the man said, "the party's over."  
  
"I believe the party's just beginning SLAYER," said Caleb.  
  
~~~  
  
Caleb threw William to the ground and looked at the two people who just walked in and then just disappeared along with Reece and the other vampire.  
  
"Are you ok William," said the blonde girl running to him.  
  
"I'm fine," said William, "so what's with this SLAYER thing."  
  
"Oh Will," said the girl "you know Rafe is a SLAYER."  
  
"Oh," William said looking at the man (Rafe) and then the girl, "and you are."  
  
"I'm Alison," said Alison, "are you ok Will, did you hit your head when Caleb threw you."  
  
"No pet," said William, "so Alison are you like my-."  
  
"NO," said Rafe running to Alison's side, "she's MY fiancé."  
  
"Oh," said William, "got a little hazy."  
  
"Anyway," sad Rafe, "Caleb is my biggest enemy."  
  
"Yeh," said Alison, "he wants to mess with all of us."  
  
~~~  
  
Ricky, Jamal, and Marissa walked over.  
  
"Man," said Ricky, "I'm glad I didn't get to close to Reece."  
  
"Yeh bro," said Jamal," you could have been one of them."  
  
"Hold it," said Marissa, "did anyone find it weird when Reece said Will was her brother."  
  
"Yeh ducks," said William, "I mean my SISTER a VAMPIRE."  
  
"Well," said Alison, "sadly my mom was turned."  
  
"NO," said William.  
  
"Yes," said Alison, "she fights the good fight though."  
  
"That's good," said William, "wish Caleb and his gang would do so as well."  
  
"That would make my life MUCH easier," said Rafe.  
  
Just then the door burst open.  
  
~~~  
  
"JACK," yelled Alison, "what's wrong."  
  
"It's Tess," said Jack, "she's gone."  
  
"CALEB," said William.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Tess, Livvie, Olivia

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC  
  
~~~ "JACK," yelled Alison, "what's wrong."  
  
"It's Tess," said Jack, "she's gone."  
  
"CALEB," said William.  
  
~~~  
  
"Your probably right Will," said Jack, "Caleb has been wanting to take Tess and turn her back to Livvie again."  
  
"But only Tess can bring Livvie back," said William, "I mean she IS inside Tess."  
  
"Right," said Jack, "however if we could figure out a way to combine the good and evil paths."  
  
"But Caleb," said William.  
  
"Right," said Jack. ~~~  
  
The gang headed out of find Tess. However the ran into something that they didn't count on.  
  
"Tess," said Alison walking to the young girl sitting on the park bench, "are you hurt."  
  
"Like you care BITCH," the girl who looked like Tess said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME," said Alison.  
  
"I mean you used to be my best friend but now," the girl said.  
  
"LIVVIE," said Alison.  
  
"DUH," said Livvie.  
  
~~~  
  
The gang ran to where Alison was standing with LIVVIE however everyone thought she was TESS.  
  
"Baby," said Jack, "are you ok."  
  
"I'm not your baby," said Livvie.  
  
"LIVVIE," said Rafe looking at her, "how?"  
  
"Don't know," said Livvie.  
  
"Was it Caleb," said William.  
  
"Whoever you are," said Livvie, "mind your own business."  
  
"And if I don't," said William.  
  
"Well," said Livvie vamping out, "I guess I'll have to kill you."  
  
Just then Caleb appeared.  
  
~~~  
  
"OLIVIA," said Caleb, "he is to strong now."  
  
"So," said Olivia.  
  
"So wait till after the war when they are weak," said Caleb.  
  
"So this means war," said Rafe.  
  
"Yeh," said Caleb, "so choose your side wisely and may the best team win."  
  
"Well," said Reece walking up from behind, "I choose GOOD."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.  
  
The War plus another Flashback 


	6. War and Rememberence

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC  
  
~~~ "So this means war," said Rafe.  
  
"Yeh," said Caleb, "so choose your side wisely and may the best team win."  
  
"Well," said Reece walking up from behind, "I choose GOOD." ~~~  
  
"Reece," said Rafe, " why do you want to choose our team."  
  
"Like I said before," said Reece, "Will is my brother besides being bad sucks."  
  
~~~  
  
A BIT AFTER CLAREECE 'REECE' LEFT .  
  
"Hello little girl," said a man dressed all in black.  
  
"I'm NOT a little girl," said Reece turning her vamp face on.  
  
"Who sired you," said the man.  
  
"My older brother," said Reece, " I just thought it was time to leave his gang and find my own."  
  
"Well," said the man turning into a vamp face of his own, "I'm Caleb Morley."  
  
"Reece Jamison," said Reece.  
  
~~~  
  
Reece shuddered at that thought of her first meeting with the big bad himself. Meanwhile William was having his own memory.  
  
~~~  
  
THE NIGHT BEFOR WILLIAM WAS SIRED BY DRU.  
  
"So big brother," said Clareece, "writing another poem."  
  
"Well sis," said William, "I'm trying to."  
  
"It's for Cesaly isn't it," said Clareece.  
  
"Now that is none of your concern," said William.  
  
"Read it to me Will," said Clareece.  
  
"NO," said William, "It's privet plus not done."  
  
"Fine," said Clareece, "well she'll love it I know she will."  
  
~~~  
  
William's memories started coming back.of Dru, Angelus, and Darla, of his life in hell and how he overcame it.  
  
"Well sis," said William, "glad you're on the team."  
  
"She is your sister man," said Jamal.  
  
"Yeh," said William, "she is my little sis Clareece."  
  
"PLEASE Will," said Reece, "just Reece now OK."  
  
"Fine sis," said William.  
  
~~~  
  
JUST THEN CALEB APPEARED AGAIN WITH THE WHOLE GANG.  
  
"Your going down SLAYER," said Caleb, "you, that double crosser Reece, her brother William everyone."  
  
"NO," said Rafe, "you're going down."  
  
The gang started fighting when William was right behind Caleb.  
  
"Reece," said William, "steak."  
  
Reece threw William a steak and Caleb was turned to dust.  
  
~~~  
  
"What happened," said Livvie (now with the good and bad part together), "Why are we all here."  
  
"Well Livvie," said Jack, " Caleb is dead."  
  
"I know," said Alison, "and now Rafe has to go back to heaven since the balance between good and evil has been broken."  
  
"I won't go," said Rafe, "I want to marry you and help you find your estranged half sister."  
  
"Well," said Marissa, "I hate to break it to you guys."  
  
"There is a light in the distance," said Jamal.  
  
Just then Alison, Rafe, Reece, and William disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.  
  
HEAVEN & THE OTHER SISTER. 


	7. Chance Meeting

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC ~~  
  
"Where are we," said Alison.  
  
"Home," said Rafe.  
  
~Just then Ed entered.  
  
"Son," said Ed, "nice to see you."  
  
"Likewise," said Rafe, "but why are Will, Reece, and Ali here."  
  
"Well son," said Ed, "William and I had a deal and Reece was involved."  
  
"And Alison," said Rafe.  
  
"As for her," said Ed, "I have information for her."  
  
"What," said Alison, "Rafe has to stay in heaven."  
  
"No," said Ed, "About your sisters."  
  
"I thought I only had one sister," said Alison.  
  
"Only one is technically your sister,' said Ed.  
  
"And the other dad," said Rafe.  
  
"Made from monks three years ago," said Ed.  
  
"No," said William, "Impossible."  
  
"Nope," said Ed, "BUFFY is a BARRINGTON."  
  
"But," said William, "Joyce Summers and Malcolm Barrington are her parents," said Ed.  
  
"You know Buffy," asked Alison.  
  
"Past life stuff," said William smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
The foursome was then sent back to Port Charles  
  
~~~  
  
~The Recovery Room  
  
Two girls entered.  
  
"Do you know where I can find Alison Barrington," Buffy asked Jamal.  
  
Well," said Jamal.  
  
"I'm right here," said Alison entering with the other three.  
  
"Woods," said Reece, "where is Ricky."  
  
"The Bike Shop," said Jamal.  
  
"K," said Reece as she left.  
  
"I'm Buffy," said Buffy, "and this is Dawn."  
  
"Hi," said Alison standing there with Rafe and Will, "I'm Alison, the cutie by my side is my fiancé Rafe Covitch and the other guy is my good friend William Jamison."  
  
"SPIKE," said Dawn.  
  
"Hi bit," said William, "It's ill now K."  
  
"K," said Dawn.  
  
"So this is were you HAD to go," said Buffy.  
  
"Hi to you to luv," said William, "I'm human now."  
  
"HUMAN," said Buffy.  
  
"I'm out in the daylight pet," said William.  
  
"I was distracted by my sis ok," said Buffy, "Human huh."  
  
"Yea," said William so how long are you staying in Port Charles."  
  
"Forever," said Buffy, "as long as you're here." 


	8. Epilogue

GOOD verses EVIL..  
  
I don't own Buffy or PC  
  
~~~  
  
Reece ran into the bike shop.  
  
"What do you." said Ricky, "hey it's day and your not dust."  
  
"I'm HUMAN Garza," said Reece, "will you have me."  
  
"Sure," said Ricky leaning to kiss her, "I love you."  
  
~~~  
  
Livvie was sitting with Jack in the park~  
  
"So were kind of married," said Livvie.  
  
"Yeh," said Jack, "even if I wed Tess it was still kind of you."  
  
"Why don't we have a real ceremony Jack," said Livvie, "With all our friends."  
  
"Ok Liv," said Jack.  
  
~~~  
  
Marissa entered the Recovery room looking at Alison and Rafe and Buffy and William.  
  
"So Jamal," said Marissa, "everyone is going to live Happily Ever After huh."  
  
"Yes sweetie," said Jamal.  
  
"Oh please," said Dawn.  
  
"Hush bit," said William, "you'll find someone."  
  
"Yeh she will," said Buffy, "just not too soon."  
  
THE END 


End file.
